


Yeah, We're Damaged

by AmuletRebel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Can't believe this is still a love story though, Chapter 1 is rated T, Clinging to Love, F/M, Heathers AU, I don't know why my brain does this, I'm broken can you tell?, It'll get pretty twisted, Lukanette, Psychological Horror, Psychopathic Tendencies, Psychopathic/Obsessive Luka, Trauma, WARNINGS WILL APPLY TO CHAPTER 2 ONLY, no powers au, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmuletRebel/pseuds/AmuletRebel
Summary: She loved him, more than she was willing to admit. Even after all he had done, she still loved him. And he loved her. He was the only one that truly loved her. Even if it meant bloodying his hands in her name. Sometimes, she still can't believe how much her heart yearns for him. Her slow decent into madness began with him. And she's not willing to let go anymore.(Inspired by Meant to be Yours from Heathers, but with a twist)(WARNINGS APPLY ONLY TO CHAPTER 2)





	1. Meant To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting up a petition (sorta) to get an official month for Lukanette. Just click on [this link here](https://cutelittlepixie.tumblr.com/post/173523232224/thank-you-to-all-of-you-who-saw-this-and?is_highlighted_post=1) for the Lukanette August prompt calendar. Just like and reblog it with #Lukanette August to spread the word. Thank you and have a wonderful day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka bursts into Marinette's home to try and convince her to join him in his devious scheme. Marinette must choose to love or die, to kill or cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was listening to Meant to be Yours from Heathers, and I thought, “What if Veronica gave in to the evil, convinced JD was the only one who could truly love her the way he does, and is unable to let go of him?” *silently admits she’s never seen Heathers, just heard the songs*  
> And Luka and Marinette popped into my head because I’ve become Lukanette trash at this point, and I don’t think much could change that now.  
> This was also inspired by The Killing Room and Meant to be Yours (both Miraculous Ladybug Stories).  
> Here’s what my jacked up little brain wrote up; a Heathers(ish) AU with a twist.

Luka burst through her house, the anger at having Marinette run from him overcoming his voice of reason. “All is forgiven, baby~!” he called out from the entryway. He began to stalk his way to the staircase that led up to her room. “Come out and get dressed! You’re my date tonight!” He slammed open the trapdoor to find the room empty. _The closet_ , he thought, climbing up into her room and stalking towards the closet door decorated with photos and cute stickers. He jingled the doorknob, but Luka found that it was locked. He banged on the door, hearing a tiny squeak inside.

“You chucked me out like I was trash. For that, you should be dead. But, but, but. Then it hit me like a flash, what if high school went away instead? Those assholes are the key. They’re keeping you away from me! They made you blind, messed up your mind! But I can set you free!”

On the other side of the door, as Luka revealed his grand scheme, Marinette covered her mouth in shock, unable to fully process the information. Was he seriously going to get rid of the whole school? He was blaming the entire school for their falling-out? Didn’t he see it was his actions that were causing her this grief? But how would he do it? He couldn’t seriously kill everyone there like he did to— Marinette wanted to hurl just thinking about it.

The teal-haired boy pressed his forehead to the closet door, lightly scratching it with his black-painted nails as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. “You left me, and I fell apart. I punched a wall and cried.” He banged on the door with his fist a few times to emphasize the point. “Then I found you changed my heart and set loose all this truthful shit inside.” Luka was only speaking the truth. He loved Marinette more than anything he could ever hope to love. She showed him that relying on his emotions could be a good thing. She gave him passion, joy, love, and so many things he never thought he could feel for anyone else. Marinette was the light that his darkness was drawn to. He needed her. “Marinette, baby, please. Don’t do this to me. I love you, angel, I really do. No one could ever love you the way I do right now! Don’t you get it? Everything I’ve done is for you!”

Marinette’s mind was reeling as she sat in a fetal position with her back against the closet door. Whenever Luka said he loved her, worshiped her even, it always set her heart aflutter. Even now, with the knowledge that Luka had unstable tendencies, her heart couldn’t help but sing when he said those three words filled with such passion. Even now, not a hint of malice laid in those three words. Had he truly been nothing but a psychopath? Was she simply a catalyst, a justifiable excuse for his actions? Or did he really do everything out of his love for her? Would anyone else in the world love her just as much as Luka claimed he did?

But Luka wasn’t done with his little monologue, unintentionally giving his angel all the answers to the questions she’s been thinking. “And so I built a bomb. Tonight our school is Vietnam! Let’s guarantee they never see their senior prom!” He took a photo off her closet door and held it tightly in his hand, the sticky tape still attached to the painted wood. It was of him and Marinette, smiling as he wrapped one arm around her. Her arm was extended out of the shot since she was the one taking the picture. He wanted those moments back. “I was meant to be yours,” he whispered softly with his cheek against the closet door, “We were meant to be one. Don’t give up on me now. Finish what we’ve begun…” He waited for a moment but was only met with silence. “Come on, Mari. I was meant to be yours. We’re destined to be. Don’t let this tear us apart. Come with me.”

Luka backed away from the door, losing himself in his fantasies. He imagined Marinette was right there, dancing with him. They could accomplish so much together, as the team they were fated to become. “We’ll watch the smoke pour out the doors. Bring marshmallows; we’ll make s’mores. We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!”

The pigtailed girl pulled his knees closer to her chest, imagining a similar picture to Luka’s fantasies. She imagined herself outside the closet, securely in Luka’s arms. She imagined them together, cuddling in front of a fire. But it was the fire of a log cabin, far away from society or anything that would try to tear them apart. She didn’t want to. She didn’t want to love him as much as she still did. But Luka changed her just as much as she apparently changed him. She loved him with all her heart. It still beat for him like no other. And if being willing to kill someone for your significant other’s happiness was the extent of true love, then Luka was the only one who loved her. Her closest friends abandoned her for the popular crowd. No guy ever treated her like a girl, much less an attractive woman.

“I was meant to be yours! We were meant to be one! I _can’t_ take it alone! Finish what we’ve begun! Please, Marinette! Please, baby!” Luka banged his fist on the closet door once again, his tears falling freely as his other hand jiggled the handle in a fruitless effort to open the door. “You were meant to be mine! I am all that you need! _You_ carved open my heart! _Please_ don’t leave me to bleed!” Luka banged the door harder, almost pleading to be let in. “Marinette…open the door please. Please open the door. Mari, can we not fight anymore? Marinette…I know you’re scared. _I’ve been there_. But I can set you free!” By now, with still no response from his love, Luka backed up, his fists balled angrily. “Marinette, don’t make me come in there! I’m gonna—”

His words were cut off as he heard the soft click of a lock. He stood still, his hopes once again coming back. “Luka…?” he heard her whisper. It sounded so nice to hear his name from her lips again.

“I’m right here, angel,” he said, holding his arms out in a wide gesture, as if making a grand entrance.

“I…I wanted to ask you something… And be honest.”

“Of course.”

There were a few seconds of pause before Marinette spoke. “Do you really love me?”

Luka’s face brightened, a sparkle returning to his teal eyes. “Of course, angel! More than anything. I’ve always had you on my mind; whatever I did, wherever I went!”

“…Could you back up from the door just a bit…?”

Luka’s smile shifted downward at her odd request. He didn’t really want to do it, but he had a switchblade in his pocket in case she got hostile. But Luka hoped things wouldn’t take a turn from the ugly. “…Sure.”

The teal-haired boy backed up about a foot more from where he was already standing, giving a decent amount of distance between him and the door. He waited silently, his hand inching toward his back pocket. But before he could reach it, the closet door burst open and he was tackled by Marinette. For a moment, Luka thought she was trying to attack him. But the wetness on his shirt and the sound of sniffling blew that idea up in smoke. The pigtailed girl clutched at the back of his jean jacket tightly, burying her face in his chest. Luka quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling his light close to his heart, once again beating fiercely for her.

“I love you!” Marinette shouted as she cried. “Don’t leave me! Don’t ever leave me!”

“Never,” Luka promised.

Her soft hands touched his cheeks and pulled him down, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Luka moved one hand to the back of her neck, tilting her back as he deepened the kiss. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head a little to the left, keeping him close like she afraid he’d disappear. She kissed him over and over, blue meeting blue through half-lidded eyes. Her angelic voice whispered “I love you” between each kiss.

He broke apart but keep his love in his arms. “Now, let’s show those assholes they can’t mess with my girl.” He held her hand in his, heading towards the door.

“Wait!” But Marinette stayed planted to the spot.

“What is it?” Luka asked, his grip on her hand tensing slightly. What was she planning?

“You said it yourself! Our love is god! Think about it! We can leave this place behind, start fresh! This place was destined to rot from the inside anyway.” Ah, there was that cute rambling of hers. He thought he’d never hear it again. But she was bringing up some valid points. “We can pick out a new town, cleanse the corruption there. No one would get in the way of our love ever again. We’d be the gods of the new city!”

Luka, without warning, burst out in laughter. It felt like tinkling bells and a raging fire at the same time. “Now you’re speaking my language, baby!” He pulled her in, giving her a twirl until her back was to his chest. “We’ll build our brand new city, free of any bastards who defy us! Angel, I’m just falling more and more in love with you!” And with his lips on hers once more, their fates were sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what’s wrong with my head. I’m a total crybaby when it comes to horror movies, literally crying and getting nightmares. And yet, I play psychological horror games and read stories with character deaths for funzies. And I can go to sleep like a happy baby too. What’s wrong with that picture?


	2. Our Love is God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Luka have grown older, but their bloody deeds haven't faded with time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all not canon. I know she's becoming a good person and she's growing, and I love that about her, but I wrote this before Zombizou. Please don't kill me.

No one heard from Marinette Dupain-Cheng or Luka Couffaine at Collège Nouvelle Aube ever again. With careful planning and very convincing stories, both their parents transferred them to Collège Françoise Dupont, per request that it was as far away from their “awful, child abusing school” as possible. Luka’s mother had no problem moving the houseboat to a better location for Luka to have better travel access to his new school. And Marinette’s parents decided to move their home above their new bakery location. So everything worked perfectly on that end.

At their new school, Marinette and Luka were practically idolized as the best couple, always giving each other fleeting, passionate glances in the hall and playing footsie under the lunch tables. Passersby swooned over the two when they sat at a window seat in cafés, sharing a smoothie. But no one knew the darkness that lay beneath the cuddles and professions of love. Having attention in a positive light made things easier nonetheless. Yet the list of “The Corrupted” only grew as time went on.

Day by day, victims were found on the streets, in back alleys, strewn about in graveyards. They were mostly criminals and people who had hidden their misdeeds from society. But some…some had no reason to die; at least to the police, there wasn’t. The body count in Paris only grew as the days went on. On lucky days, no corpses would be found as police scavenged the streets at the brink of dawn, a necessity that was instilled due to the growing numbers of people found dead. Most were found with a note beside them, explaining the death was a suicide. There were those rare times no note was left, but not a single trace of evidence that could lead to a killer was found.

* * *

One of the most notable victims was one Chloe Bourgeois. She was yet another queen bee of high school, fully believing herself to be only the best and only have the best. Her father was the mayor of Paris, which gave more influence to her whim. Chloe was a toughest not to crack than the last queen bee that dealt with. But the last one didn’t have a daddy with a glorified symbol of power on his person or a principal who was too scared of her to, at  the very least, give her an hour of detention.

When Chloe’s body was found, she was hanging from a rope made of the most expensive silk money could buy. Said silk came from her own bedroom. Laying on her bed was a note, explaining this was an act of suicide. But the mayor refused to believe his daughter would do something so drastic, that there was no way she could ever take drastic measures. But no evidence was found to suggest a murder.

Marinette and Luka (mostly Luka), were more careful than the previous killings back at Collège Nouvelle Aube. However, her teal-haired beau wanted to test boundaries, repeating a similar method to the first murder. Well, a blonde popular girl suffered a flawless death the first time. If it ain’t broke, don’t fix it. The day before, Luka had brought in a little bag of cookies to the mayor’s hotel and snuck them into the kitchen, onto the tray Chloe’s meal was to be served. What no one knew was the cookies were laced with a poison which, if you had enough, was fatal. Marinette baked them, so they were nothing less than delicious. Luka would know. He got to try one that wasn’t made with poison mixed in the batter. Chloe ended up eating the whole bag and effectively choking to death. The murderous duo made their way up through Chloe’s room through the fire escape and began their plan to fake the heiress’s suicide. They strung her up with the silk. Marinette, with shaking hands, managed to forge a suicide note with references of Chloe’s handwriting to go off of. They disposed of the cookie back as well, so no lab could ever trace poison to the scene.

When Luka brought Marinette back to the new apartment he recently bought, he kissed her breathless as he backed her against the wall. The original rush he felt after killing a queen bee had crashed back down on him. The passion he held when they first started dating flooded into her and she practically jumped it. The feelings deep in her soul both frightened and excited her. She wanted this to last. She wanted to have more. She considered killing again just to keep this spark between them alive.

* * *

The second most notable victim was Gabriel Agreste, father of Adrien Agreste, who happened to be one of Marinette’s classmates. She had heard of his plight with his father’s strictness. Luka wasn’t super happy to see Marinette to be talking to other boys, but he always reeled himself in by reminding himself that she was often doing it for information, and the fact that she always ended up in _his_ bed, not theirs. When Luka asked Marinette to repeat the conversations she had with Adrien, he had found the next scumbag on his list.

At one point, Marinette saw Gabriel Agreste as her role model and her very inspiration. But after plucking all the details from his own offspring, she had nothing but distain for him. So when Luka suggested they finally go through with the bomb plan he initially planned for Collège Nouvelle Aube, the pigtailed girl agreed, albeit with some hesitation. She still wasn’t completely on board with the psychotic tendencies of her lover, but he showered her with admiration and love. That was all she ever wanted. And if killing people meant staying with him, then she’d drive herself into insanity.

The bombing was much less complicated this time around. Powerful explosives were planted around the perimeter of the building and a whole pack of them at the very center. Luka planted a few objects in the building before he pressed the detonator to make his death look intentional on Gabriel’s end. But simply doing that wasn’t enough. The teal-haired guitarist asked Marinette to play lookout while he took care of some business inside. She obeyed but was shocked nonetheless when he walked out a couple hours later, whistling and carrying his jacket (which was covered in blood) on his arm.

Adrien was in fencing practice when the mansion was lit ablaze, allowing everyone within a five-mile radius to see the fireworks in all their glory. He may have disliked how his father neglected him most of the time, but he was still devasted to hear the news. After Gabriel Agreste’s “suicide,” Luka seemed to mellow out just a little. Well, in his psychotic tendencies anyway. Marinette guessed it had something to do with his own father, and her boyfriend may have projected something onto Gabriel for a fleeting moment.

That night, Luka bought a big bag of marshmallows from the convenience store and even some skewers they could stick them on. He turned on the little fireplace that had been built in for whatever reason the building complex found necessary and they made s’mores together. However, when Luka threw something into the fire to help the flames, Marinette was almost ready to vomit. Burning in the flames was a human hand cut midway to the elbow. How Luka had transported it from the kill site, the pigtailed girl didn’t want to know. She curled up closer to Luka, who took it as an act of cuddling, when she was just trying to find some comfort to bring down the ghastly feeling of becoming numb to the spectacle and the guilt that festered for liking the sight.

* * *

Marinette stared blankly at the television as the newscaster garbled on about the two new bodies, two young men, found in a dumpster and the suicide note clutched in one of their hands. Human garbage surrounded by literal garbage. She pulled the blanket closer to her body as a shiver ran down her spine. She hated that she was starting to like this. But she was drowned in this sea of evil the moment she ran out of her closet and back into his arms that night.

The front door was pushed open as a loud “Honey, I’m home!” reverberated off the walls of their tiny apartment.

The pigtailed girl turned her head toward the door with a small smile. “Welcome home, sweetie. Dinner should be ready any minute.”

Luka kicked the door shut behind him and locked it before pouncing on the couch next to Marinette. “You’re always so good to me.” He grabbed her chin and tilted her head upward as he pulled her in for a searing kiss. She kissed him back with equal pressure, pulling him close by locking her arms around his neck. He gently ran his fingers through her hair and she shivered. She knew he only showed this gentle side with her. It was a genuine tenderness, unlike the kind he faked when approaching people, since being a loner didn’t work out so well the first time around. It would’ve been suspicious if he suddenly isolated himself after begging to go to a new city. Might as well look like he was enjoying the new lifestyle.

She petted his head while he laid little kisses on her cheeks and neck as she conversed (albeit one-sided) with him. “So I did that research you asked of me and found some results you might find preferable.” He hummed in response as she continued. “First up is Alexandre Moreau. Then there’s Victor Perrin. And lastly, we have Raphael Fontaine.” She whined softly as Luka gently bit her neck before looking into her bluebell eyes.

“I was thinking along the lines of Thomas Savatier,” her beloved stated with his signature smirk. The one that said, ‘I’m ready for someone to die.’

The young designer shot him a confused look in return. “Thomas Savatier? The second-best player on our school’s basketball team?”

“Right you are, darling,” Luka said as her laid a single deep kiss on her lips. “I heard some interesting news from him recently. Now, after at least a year with you, I’d like to think I know you better than the way he proposed you were.”

“What are you talking about?” After blinking a couple times, Marinette suddenly smacked her forehead with a groan. “Ugh! No! Is this _another_ case of—”

“Afraid so, babe,” her beau replied, intentionally cutting off the names from being said as if they were toxic. “But I know you don’t normally like to try a brand-new lollipop when it’s handed to you, with no idea where’s it’s been. You’re more of a one flavor in a candy store kind of girl~”

The pigtailed girl giggled softly and lightly punched his shoulder. “When you put it like that, it sounds more pervy than it really _wasn’t_. And now I can’t decide whether to kiss you or hit you.”

Luka smirked and leaned in until their foreheads touched. “Considering you’ve done both to me—more specifically during your little rage sex fits—I’d say kisses please.” He swooped down, stealing kiss after kiss. She smiled against his lips and tightened her arms around his neck. They sunk into the couch, clothes flying across the room and landing in bizarre places. Marinette, in that moment, remembered that by loving this psychotic young man, she was basically a dead girl walking, doomed to hell for all eternity. But she stopped care. She had the one she loved and loved her equally in return.

“Our love is god,” he whispered before they connected and became one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heathers has been my favorite movie for a long time. I’ve seen it 12 times by now. Sorry about the death scenes. I’m not that great with gore or violence. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
